The purpose of the proposed research is to develop the complete primary structures of bovine and human prothrombin. The approach to this task will be made in terms of developing the sequence of each activation intermediate of the prothrombin molecule using the automated Edman technique. Initial studies will be conducted with each intact intermediate. Later studies will be directed at the sequence of chemically or enzymatically derived fragments of prothrombin and its intermediates.